Fallen fox
by darkfox824
Summary: Camerain, an angel who failed and now looks for someone to protect. Foxan, run out of her village after her parents were killed. Now both camerain and foxan look for someone to fall in love with, what they don't know is who.Chp.7up!
1. Unknown love

He wandered in mindless, weary, and a little bored. He sat on a rock by the ocean and his sky blue eyes stared out at the almost black but moonlit water. Walking along the beach she sees a blue hair angel. Being lonely as she normally is she decides to walk on over and say hi. Wondering if maybe he can cure her loneliness. 'Maybe he will like me for I am being a fox-demon not an evil one just like a normal person, well not really normal but still like me for who I am', she thinks looking at him also thinking that he also looks somewhat lonely. Walking over behind him she says "Hello" trying not to scare him. He barely even moved to her words. He turned his head to look at her his facial expression not changing and his eyes gazed at her head to toe. He turned his head back to the ocean "Hey..." Sitting down next to him to keep him company. "So what are you doing here all alone" she asks in wonder. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce my self yet my name's foxan and you might be?" asking respectfully. As the warm ocean breeze blows in her face she unties her beautiful pink hair and let's it drift down to her shoulders. He looked at her and the sides of his mouth slightly went up before going back down he said "Camerain..." he looked back out at the ocean. 'Camerain' she thought "That's a nice name. So did you come here to think or just look at the beautiful ocean?" foxan said looking at him with her head tilted and a small smile on her face. "Well I come here just to think or get away from everything for a while and watch the beautiful sun set" as she had said that she looked back up at the sky waiting for the sun set to come. He simply nodded before answering "Both" he looked at her and slightly smiled. Looking at the ocean and listening to what he said she said "that's good. Well its getting cold I think I'm going to check into a hotel your welcome to join me if you wish" hopping that he will. She didn't want him out here in the cold all by himself 'who knows what kind of people are out here' she worried. "Even if you stay for a while that would make me feel better knowing that you aren't out here all alone. And I'll even make something for you to eat and don't worry I don't burn anything" foxan said trying to make him laugh. He thought for a moment with only a relay smile to her comment "sure…be nice to have some real food." And to that she got up "ok let's go now and on our way I'll get something's to make dinner. Oh what do you like to eat? I think I can make chicken parm. if you like" foxan said hopping that he'll like her cooking. Then she tied her hair back up, and looked at him as if she was waiting for something out of the blue to just happen. 'I can feel something's going to happen can't tell if it's going to be good or not' her animal instinct picked it up. "I no this is a weird question and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to have one or two beds when we check into the hotel... cause it's…um…cheaper for a one bed and I can take the couch if you want and you can have the bed". He looked at in as he stood "one is fine…but you don't have to sleep on the couch" he thought about what he wanted to eat "and I'll eat anything" he smiled. Thinking about what he said "but where will you sleep I don't want you to sleep on the couch it's very uncomfortable". What she really meant was that she didn't want to be alone, she had been alone for so long she wanted to no what it felt like not to be alone. "Ok well then I guess we better go and check in it's getting late" and with that she lead the way to the hotel. He fallowed her not sure where he was going sleep.


	2. Knowning your there

As they walk in the foxan in front and Camerain behind her she asks "Hello we're looking for a room with one bed suite please". He smiled again as the lady at the computer asked their name. When the lady asked for their names foxan answered "Foxan and camerain. And we'd like a one bed suite please" hopping that it came with a kitchen. 'I hope I can actually get some sleep tonight after I make a really good meal that camerain should like. I wonder if I'm sleeping on the bed and I don't want him to sleep on the couch where is he sleeping?' she wondered. the lady smiled and checked in the computer "your bill will come to your door in a little while so don't leave right away" she handed foxan a door key along with a slip of paper with the door room and floor on it he smiled and looked at the slip "116 floor 4". Taking the key she headed up stairs. "So where are you going to sleep tonight since you won't let me sleep on the couch and I don't want you to sleep on that uncomfortable thing?" she asked wonder what his answer will be. Unlocking the door she headed in and put the bags of food on the counter. "Well I'm going to start dinner, well I do that you can freshen up and by the time you get done I should have plates out and dinner on the table ready to eat" foxan said. He nodded he wasn't sure where he was sleeping either, he went to the bathroom and wet down his hair and comb it and slightly spiked it and he smiled in the mirror at himself then looked frustrated but walked out and sat at the end of the bed. As she put away the food and got what she needed she heard him sit down on the bed. 'I hate have the ears like a fox they can hear everything and it gets annoying' she thought. Putting the chicken in the oven to cook she started to make the sauce. "Mmmm it smells good well duh home make sauce always smells good. Now once the chicken gets done I just have to put on the sauce and the cheese on the chicken. Then put it on the plate right before camerain gets out. Ohh shoot I hope he didn't hear that I want it to be a surprise for him" she said while making the sauce. He looks out the door and raises one brow and a tilt of his head only hearing his name "what?". Hearing him she answered back "Oh nothing I was just talking to my self again. Don't worry I'm not crazy". Looking behind her he had his head sticking out from the bedroom door. "I like the hair style" she said trying not to giggle. Then she went back to cooking the sauce. "Just have to wait for the chicken to finish cooking then put on the sauce and cheese and back in the oven for about 5min.s or so' she thought stirring the sauce on the stove. "So have you figured out who's sleeping where cause you should sleep on the couch it'll hurt your back. The only thing hotel couches are good for is to sit on them and that's all" she said remembering when she slept on a couch and woke up the next morning with a terrible back pain. He shrugged "eh…well' think of something wont we?" he sighed in thought. She turned her head back to him again "yeah I'm sure we will" she said turning back to the chicken and adding the sauce and cheese and smiling. "Well everything is almost done I just have to finish the chicken and set drinks out ok" she said looking at the wet blue haired angel. 'I wonder where we will decide to sleep this night' foxan thought actually wanting to know what it's like to have someone by your side in the darkness of the night. He smiled and sniffed the air "smells great" he slightly stared at her, his eyes going foggy as he smiles. "Thanks it's probably the first time I've ever cooked for someone besides myself" she said as she was setting the food on the table. After eating she cleaned up the table and did the dishes. "Well I guess it's time to get some sleep just we have to figure out where it is we will be sleeping" foxan said. He nodded as he thought "I could just go...I mean if you want me to" he shrugged knowing she wouldn't let him leave. As he said that her eyes widen in shock "NO, don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone anymore please" she said grabbing his arm and starting to cry as her true self started to show. Being alone and ridiculed for so many years left her to be alone and scared. But now that someone was actually here with her she didn't want him to leave her all alone. He looked at her tugging his arm and hugged her tightly "I wont leave" his words almost in a whisper and he kissed her forehead. Feeling his kiss on her head she let go and fell to the floor and looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry it's just that I've been alone and chased for so long that I've never really had a friend before that I could trust". She let her head hang over as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm. He looked at her for a while then slid onto the floor next to her. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up "I'll always be there for you" and he kissed her gently on the lips. Feeling his soft kiss she hugged him as if she never wanted to let go. "Thank you for being here for me" she said in somewhat of a whisper. He smiled and hugged her back "Foxan I won't leave you I promise". As he said that she berried her head in his chest and cuddled up to him and started to fall asleep because she was so tired from crying. He smiled once more and he picked her up laying her on the bed under the blankets. He sat up next to her watching her. Feeling warm all of a sudden she opened her eyes to see camerain sitting beside her. "Why don't you try and get some sleep you look tired and I'm sorry for that…whatever happened out there it's just that I've never had anyone there for me like you've been for the last couple of hours in my hole life" she said looking at him with a little smile on her face. He smiled and nodded as he lay down on top of the blankets "go to sleep". "Ok good night" she said turning as to face camerain. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep, the first time he hasn't slept alone since his last family... She felt him breathe on her head. 'He must be really tired. I wonder if this will go further than friendship oh forget it we both need are sleep right now and I'll think about it in the morning' she thought going into a deep sleep.


	3. A new start

The next morning he woke early, he opened his eyes and saw foxan and he was slightly confused until he remembered last night he smiled and he took his arm out from around her under the blankets. Feeling movement she slightly opened her eyes" I guess you're awake" she said somewhat awake herself. He smiled and nodded "yeah" he yawned and stood up walking to the door and picking up the slip of paper on the floor and putting it on the table "bill came" he sat back down on the edge of the bed. She sat up in bed "Oh what a joy that is" she said not really interested in the slip of paper. "So what would you like me to make for breakfast unless you'd like to go out for breakfast" she said getting up ready to go take a warm shower. He thought "you cook so well, I want some French toast, I can help with that" he grinned and scratched at his messy blue hair. Looking at him to what he said she smiled "ok well let me take a shower first then you and I can make French toast" she said kissing him lightly on his cheek and then disappearing into the bathroom. He smiled and laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling waiting for her to come out. Getting done with her nice shower she dried of put a pair of clean clothes on, tied up her hair and came out of the bathroom. "I guess you've just been sitting there waiting for me the whole time I was in the shower hun" trying to get his attention seeing him starting to fall asleep. Sitting next to him on the bed she lied back looking at him with a smile, she said "Ready to make breakfast". He looks at her and smiles and nods "ready if you are". Looking at him and his blue messy hair "yes I am ready to make breakfast" she said as her stomach growled "and I guess my stomach is too" she started to giggle. Then she stopped to look into Camerain's deep blue endless eyes. He smiled as she stared into his eyes he kissed her on the lips and stood up stretching "food!". When he got up she followed him "ok, ok I'll start cooking. Can you get glasses, plates, sliver ware, and drinks please" she said in her cute little half awake voice. Still feeling the kiss she smiled remembering what it felt like. It made her happy and warm and something inside her felt weird 'what is this feeling inside me that's weird. It feels like butterflies are in my stomach ever since camerain kissed me last might' she thought. Taking out the frying pan, toast, eggs, cinnamon, vanilla, and a fork she put everything together and made a dozen French toast slices all hot and ready to eat. After he set the table as neatly as he could he sat down with a grin. Setting the French toast on the table she saw camerain didn't look as happy as he did a few minutes ago "Something wrong cam you don't look happy" she said pulling her chair next to him. She looked at him with her head tilted and somewhat of frown on her face as well. She was worried about him after he had kissed her she kinda fell in love with him and the fact that he would be unhappy made her unhappy. He looked at her and smiled "I'm okay, as long as you're okay" he grinned now and put a pile of French toast on his plate. She looked at him "okay as long as your happy and my French toast doesn't taste bad" she said trying really hard to make him smile. "Cam I have something to tell you and don't worry it's not bad or anything I think it's good, but…" he looks at her and grins taking a bite "yeah?". She looked at her now cold French toast then at him "I think…I think I'm in love with you. I don't know just something inside me tells me that I love you. I've never felt this way before with anyone, but you make me feel safe and I don't know what else but I know it feels good" she said then looking back down at her cold French toast. He fell silent in thought then looked at her "foxan, I love you too". She let out a big sigh of relief "I'm glad that at least we both know how we feel about each other. I am happy that we feel the same about each other" she said. "Well my French toast is cold I think I'll just have a glass of juice and I'll put the rest in the fridge so that we can have it for later" she said. He smiled and finished eating "I think I eat to fast..." he stood up "my turn for a shower" and he walked to the bathroom grinning and love dazed eyes. She looked at him with her brow raised as she said "Okay well then try and eat a little slower I don't want you dead because of my cooking". Cleaning up the table and dishes she went into the bedroom lying on the bed closing her eyes waiting for him to return. He came out and changed and sat in front of the mirror and spiked his hair with gel he walked into the bedroom and grinned at her and sat on the bed next to her. She felt movement and she knew it was camerain, but she was tired so she just lied there like and old dog who just wanted to lay there. He kissed her forehead, and run his hand through her hair. She felt his soft hands run through her hair. She slowly breathed in and out. Then opening her eyes she said "So now that were done with breakfast and showers what would you like to do today?" she said. He thought "beach? Swim? Walk? Food?". She thought for a moment and replied back "Well since you like my food so much I'll pack a lunch for us and while you do you want to I think I'll go swimming if that sounds good to you". So she walked out of the bedroom and took a lunch box and started to pack drinks and food for them to eat. After that she got her swim suit and a couple of towels just in case camerain want to swim as well. "Well everything is ready unless I forgot something. Oh yes I did" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Now I think I haven't forgotten anything" foxan said with some what of a smile. He grinned and ran into the bathroom "hold on" he changed into his trunks and put a white shirt on and spiked his hair once more and came out and gave her another kiss "okay I'm ready!". She looked at him "I love you. Well now that we're all ready let's go" and with that they left the hotel.


	4. At the beach

They walk the beach looking for the just right spot to sit down at this hot summer's day. "This spot looks good, what do you think camerain? Does it look ok?" foxan said looking at the angel. He nodded and grin "perfect" and he pulled his white shirt off. She watched him get ready to take a swim. "I guess you're going swimming right?" she answered wondering how long he'll swim so that she knows if she should set up the picnic now or not. He nodded "yep you are coming?" camerain said. She nodded back "I guess just try and not get me too wet ok?" foxan said. Then she took off her shorts and shirt to reveal a black swim suite underneath. Then she started to run towards the water "are you coming?" she asked. He grinned and fallowed her "not to wet and your swimming?" he splashed in the water almost fell over his own feet from watching foxan run. She saw him almost fall over in the water and she went to try and catch him from falling, but instead she fell in and went under. "Well that was refreshing. And I guess when I said I didn't want to get wet I didn't mean it cause now I'm all wet, oh well no big deal I'll dry off later" she said swimming over to Camerain to make sure he was ok "Are you ok? Don't want you hurt or anything while we're having a good time" foxan said. He grinned "I'm fine" he laughed halfway and ran his hand through his hair. She looked at him "good cause I have no clue how to perform CPR if you get hurt" foxan said. She went over and gave him a hug while trying to swim. Then she splashed him with water "can you catch me in water and I'm a really good swimmer" she said. He grinned and splashed her back and went under reappearing on the other side of her "I'm sure I can". She looked next to her and sure enough there was camerain. "Oh really you and what army?" and with that she dove back under. He laughed and fallowed her under and swam a few feet away popping back up "I don't need an army!" said camerain. She saw him pop back up to the surface and she followed. Looking around she saw him "I know, but I need you" and to that she swam over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now you feel better? Or just hungry again because I packed some of the French toast from this morning?" she said. He grinned "food sounds good!" he smiled and ran another hand through his wet blue hair.

She gets out of the water "Camerain you coming?" foxan says. Then she walks on the sand and grabs a towel and dries off. She Sets the blanket out on the warm sand and sets out the drinks and food. He walks back and shakes his head dog like to get the water off and it ends up just looking worse then he grabs the other towel and dries off and sits down with a grin. She looks at him and starts to giggle "Sorry, but you look funny" she said still giggling. Then she clears her thought "Well anyway what would you like for lunch, we've got sandwiches, French toast cold but good, and fruit. So what would you like?" she said looking into the lunch box. He though "I want one sandwich one toast and three fruit!" hr grinned and tried to fix his hair. She looked at him then back into the lunch box. She pulled out a chicken sandwich, a slice of French toast, an orange, an apple, and a slice of water melon. "Is this good" she said to camerain and handed him the plate full of food, he nodded and took a bite of the sandwich "perfect". She nodded in agreement "that's good at least you like my cooking" foxan said looking at him make everything on his plate disappear. He smiled and handed a plate back to her "Mmmm food." he grinned and shook his drying hair. She put the towel up in front of her to try and not get wet "want more or do you wan to get one more swim in before we go back?" foxan asked putting the plate away. He thought "I think I'm gunna sit here a minuet…with you" her laid back on the black towel with both his hands supporting his head. She looked at him lay back and she thought for a moment "Hmm I think I'll wait too" she said.

Then she laid down next to camerain and cuddled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're...your...perfect camerain you're just the best and I love you so much" foxan said softly. He smiled and put an arm over her "no ones perfect, but I'm the closets to it" he smirked and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and said "yeah I know that's why I love you and because I just do". She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes "never leave me promise" she said. "I could never leave the one I love" he smiled softly and closed his eyes. At that she smiled and hugged him and drifted asleep. He smiled and he just sat there half awake half asleep with the one he loves there. She lays there in the one she loves arms. Just enjoying the moment she fell somewhat asleep. Not knowing how much time passed or even really cared much the only thing she was thinking about was who she was with at that was the one she loved camerain.

He opened his eyes and blinked in the light eyes wide "Foxan, we should head back..." camerain said. She heard camerain and she woke up "Hun yah I guess so" she said looking up at him. She got up and started to get the towels together and lunch box ready. "ok I think I got everything ready do you still have the key to the room cause I have mine if you don't have yours?" she said packing the rest of the things. "Don't have mine…didn't want it to get in the water" he grinned his eyes still lazy. She grabbed the lunch box and tried grabbing the towels, but then dropped the lunch box "oh man now I have to put everything back in the lunch box again" foxan said looking down at the mess. "That's ok we can use mine" she said still cleaning up the mess. He smiles at her as she cleans up around "your hotel key it is...think we should rent another night...or go home" He smiled again as the wind blew his hair from his face and he sighed. She looked up at him with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, knowing she doesn't really have a home. "How about just one more night at the hotel?" foxan said softly. Grabbing the lunch and the towels she looks at camerain tilting her head slightly 'god he's beautiful. How did I ever find him or did he find me?' she thought. "Ready?" she said with her hands full and her head on top of the towels to keep them from falling. He smiled and grabbed some stuff trying to help "Yep!" camerain said.


	5. New twist

Chapter 5

Returning back to the hotel foxan swipes her card in the slot and opens the door. Walking into the kitchen while holding camerain's hand she says "do you want to take a shower first? Because if you do then I'll make something quick then I'll take mine then we can get some sleep or do something else up to you?", Still holding his hand she sits down at the small island type counter. "You go ahead" he smiled at her and sat on the bed lying back with a sigh. She got up slowly letting go of his hand "you sure?" she asked "I can wait". Knowing is the was no since in talking him out of it cause it would just find a reason to be right. Going into the bathroom turning on the warm hot bath water she added some soap to make bubbles. 'A nice warm bath should do well' she thought. He smiled as he heard the bath water. He sat up on the bed and moved to by the pillows against the head board. He turned on the TV and flipped channels. Climbing in she sighed and let herself relax and drift off into a peace full state of mind.

She stayed in for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minuets. Sitting up she thought 'I better get out cam will want to take his shower soon'. Climbing out she grabbed a towel and opened the door slightly just enough to stick her head out the door. "Cam I'm done so I'll be out shortly ok?" foxan said. She closed the door and not realizing that the floor was wet and so was she, she slipped and fell. "Oww!" she shouted holding the towel with one hand and grabbing her right ankle with the other. Hearing a thump coming from the bathroom he ran to the bathroom door and opened it "you okay?" he asked as he used a hand to help her up. Holding on to cam and trying to hold her towel up "I don't know I was heading back when I slipped" foxan said. She sat down slowly "OW!" she yelped "I think I sprained it" she said trying not to cry even though it hurt pretty badly. Sitting on the cold floor she held on to camerain hopping that she didn't hurt her self that bad. He sighed and picked her up letting her head rest on his shoulder. "You're not walking!" he said as he carried her to the bed and put her down. He brought her clothes "...guess you should get dressed". She sat on the bed and breathed in a heavy sigh still in pain she replied "Yeah".

She tried to sit up without moving her ankle to try and get her clothes, but with every move of her leg caused her pain and she started to wince every time she moved. 'How am I even supposed to get dressed without hurting myself. It seems that every time I try to move it hurts worse. Maybe cam could...no I can do by myself yeah and probably end up hurting myself even worse' she thought while shaking her head from side to side. She continued to move towards her clothes and like before with every movement it hurt even worse. 'He probably thinks I'm crazy and a total klutz for slipping and looking like an idiot trying to get my clothes while I'm in pain' she thought while moving somewhat closer to her clothes. She didn't want to ask cam for help thinking that he would think that she would always need his help and she couldn't rely on herself to do anything. He blinked at her with a sigh and handed her the shirt "…Don't worry about it…its kind my uh job" camerain said. She stopped moving at the sound of his voice. Seeing her shirt it front of her she looked up to see cam handing her shirt with his head turn as to give her privacy along with protection. She slowly took her shirt "thank you. You must think I'm a klutz for slipping and hurting myself" she asked not intending to get and answer. She quickly and somewhat carefully put the rest of her clothes on "ok well I'm done" she said in a soft voice as her cheeks where a little blush knowing that cam was there to help her. She slightly smiled "no I think I should just rest for now, but thank you" she said looking beside her indicating that she wanted him next to her. He nodded and sat next to her. He moved her so she was sitting up by pillows and halfway lying down and he lay beside her and turns the TV on. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep again. He smiled as she fell asleep and he kissed her forehead gently. She felt him kiss her and she looked up and smiled. "What do you think we should do after we're done resting?" she said hopping she doesn't have to go to the hospital. 'I hate that place all the doctors and needles it's just freaky. Although camerain would be there she would cut off the circulation in his arm by holding his arm to tight. He shrugged "we should probably go see if your ankle is broken or just sprained…if you want at least" camerain said seeing if she wanted to go to the hospital. She gulped and looked at him like he was crazy. The last time she was there they tried to dissect her. "Ok as long as you don't leave me with those doctors. Last time they tried to she want I was made of" she said giving a hint that they tried to take her apart. He raised a brow at this with a small laugh "don't worry they wont take you apart…or they will be sorry!" She started to laugh a little "ok then let's go before I change my mind about going" foxan said hugging camerain tightly. He nodded and smiled picking her up from the bed and getting off it himself "you can't change your mind now!" he walked her out the door grabbing his key and putting it in his pocket. She didn't even bother to wiggle she just put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "Cam you are going to get it when we get back" she said with a somewhat of an evil glare and a slight smile.


	6. Foxes worst nightmare

Chapter 6

He walked in the hospital holding foxan in her arms. He stopped a nurse as she walked passed "uh… excuse me...she hurt her ankle and…" the nurse nodded and pulled him into a room "be back" he nodded and put foxan on the table bed thing(don't know what to call it). He went outside the door with the nurse "well she's kind of pushy she doesn't really like doctors" camerain said. She turns her head from side to side franticly looking for camerain. Then listening she hears him outside the door "Camerain get in here" she somewhat yells, but not to loud. 'What was he thinking he knows I don't like it here and I told him not to leave me alone' she thought rubbing her hand on her for head. "What geese I was looking out for the doctors". He grinned and walked in next to her shaking his head lightly. Then the doctor came in and blinked at them, while Camerain sat down in the chair by foxan. The doctor spoke up "Hi what's wrong today?". Her eyes got wide as the doctor came closer, she quickly grabbed camerain's hand and held it tightly, but not to tight. "Cam" foxan gulped "you can tell him" and with that she slid down the bed. He sigh "she slipped and hurt her ankle bad." the doctor nodded and looked at foxan if she where crazy. "Are you going to let me see the ankle or just cower for no reason?" She sat back up "I'll let you see my ankle and I've got my reasons for being afraid and if you want to see them just let me know cause I'll show ya" she said ready to change into her fox form at any time to show why she would be afraid of doctors. "Do even think about sticking anything inside me" foxan mumbled. The doctor blinked at her and shook his head lightly and inspected her ankle lightly "I think you fracture it...mite need to take x-rays". She looked over at camerain then back at the doctor "How long will I have to be off it?" she asked hopping not to long. 'I hope it's not to long I don't want cam having to carry me every where although it would be nice but He would get tired to quickly and I don't want that' foxan thought.

"Would it be easier if you took an x-ray of a fox's ankle instead of mine? It's not that I'm afraid because I'm not but I was just wondering?" foxan asked thinking maybe now camerain could see her for what she really is. The doctor looks at her confused "as long as the fox was put to sleep but what are you talking about?" camerain nodded confused. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment then opened them again. "What I'm saying is if it would be easier then I'll change as long as you don't harm me" she said. She looked at camerain hopping to help make things a little clearer "remember when I said I was always alone…well it's because I'm not like other humans, I'm a fox demon cam" she said looking up at him. "What that means is I'm able to change into a fox and into what I am now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I thought it would scare you" foxan said looking back down at the bed trying not to cry in front of the doctor. Looking back at the doctor "So would it be easier or not?" foxan asked. He looked at her confused for a minuet and then smiled and hugged her "…I was wondering where you got your name…ill tell you my secret when we get outta here" the doctor just looked at them both confused "um yes I would be easier". She hugged him back and let just one tear fall from her eye on to camerain's shirt. She looked at Camerain "Cam promise me you won't let them hurt me ok?" and with that she let go of Camerain and closed her eyes and focused then howled and changed into a red fox.

Now she lay on her side because of her ankle. He smiled at her "promise" he pat her head as she was a fox the doctor confused but went along with it "umm…carry her...and fallow me" he nodded and picked her up "your much lighter this way!" and fallowed the doctor to the x-ray room and put her on that bed. She gave camerain a some what of an evil look for the remark about being lighter. But still she forgot about and laid on the bed waiting for the x-ray. She looked at camerain with her fox eyes making some what of a puppy dog look. "Bark" which meant something like 'remember don't let him do anything to me' she thought hopping that camerain would understand. He blinked at her confused and shrugged the doctor moved the x-ray machine over the hurt ankle and pushed cam out of the room while he took the pictures. Cam came back in and pat her on the head again "see no needles or things to dissect you" he grinned at her and the doctor left to get the pictures. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'How am I supposed to talk to him now?' she thought 'mide as well try'. She barked four times which meant "is it ok that I change back now". He shrugged "maybe you should change back so I can understand you" She shook as if she was wet and changed back into human form. "What I said was is it ok to change back now?" she said sitting at the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and hugged camerain "thank you for making sure that he didn't do anything to me" she whispered into his ear. Then still having her arms around his neck she kissed him. He grinned "ok! Let's hope it's not broke". She grinned back "yes let's hope" foxan said. While they were waiting for the pictures to come back "Cam I was wondering if ..." foxan said "if what?" her tilted his head to the side in question. "If there's any where I can sleep for a while" foxan said. She hoped of the bed and holding on to camerain's shoulder so she can support her self with standing on one foot. "Oh yeah I'm sure there is. We could stay at Ocean shores or central city. I Know people there..." he smiled and let her lean on him. The doctor came in showing them x-rays "well its broken but not badly… chipped the bone it will heal in a week at most". Still holding on to camerain's shoulder for support "good at least it's not any longer. So can we get the cast on or is there something else we need to do before that?" foxan asked. "Well it will be in a splint. We can get that on now if you like?" cam grinned with a nod. She also nodded in agreement. "Can I sit down I'm kind of falling asleep here" she said still standing wanting to sit or lay down. He nodded and picked her up carrying her back to the other room as the doctor lead "I will be right back with the materials".

She laid her head on camerain's shoulder "Cam please don't put me down I want to fell asleep in your arms..." foxan said drifting off into somewhat of sleep. She didn't move she just held onto camerain's neck and had her head against his chest. She smiled 'I can hear his heart' she thought. He smiled "I'm gunna haft to put you down sooner or later" he kissed the top of her head. Hearing to what he said she answered back "You sit in a chair and I can stay here with you" she managed to mumble being half awake and half asleep. He smiled and put heron the bed sitting in the chair holding her hand as the doctor came in and started to wrap her foot. She woke up to find the doctor wrapping her foot and Camerain holding her hand which in turn she smiled back. He smiled at her and the doctor finished "ok done see you in a week for me to check it..." and he left cam picking foxan back up "ready?" She raped her arms around his neck "yup" she said. She looked up and said "cam". He grinned "its ok foxan'' and he carried her out and back to the hotel.


	7. Leaving for home

Chapter 7

Holding her he opens the door and walks in with foxan in his arms. She is let down and she hops over and places the keys on the counter top. Trying to get to the couch she hops her way over there, but slowly as her ankle is in a cast. She sits down on the couch next to camerain and lays her head gently on his shoulder. Looking up to the bluenett "cam I love you" foxan says. He grinned at her words "and I love you to!" he grinned more at her "I told you I had a secret...you want to see it?" before she answered her smirked and leaned in and kissed her, the real love kiss. One hand at the back of her neck the other at her waist. Feeling him kiss her she kisses him back. She raps her arms around his neck as his are around her waist. She feels the kiss deepen and she relaxes. He almost smiles as they kiss running a hand through her hair. He lets off and grins at her in a happy and day dreamy mood. She looks at him with a joyful smile on her face. She hugs him tight and rests her head on his shoulder. He grinned at her eyes wide "So you want to see my secret?". She continues to hug him. Lifting her head to his ear she whispers "yes".  
He grins at her "I am going to have to stand up." she smiles and moves her head lightly standing up turning to the side.

He sighs happily and closes his eyes, wings appearing at his back in a small glow. He turns towards her and winks. Looking up at him she was speechless. There was nothing she could say that would be the right thing to say, no nothing in her head could think of anything to say besides I love you. Although that would be nice she wanted to say more but she could think of anything. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him for letting her know his secret, but she thought that would be awkward, so she just sat there still speechless. He grinned at her as the wings disappeared seemingly tumbling down into dust as they did "that's why it was my job to help you...I'm you guardian angel!". Shocked by what he said her mouth slightly opened to his words. Still as speechless as ever all she could do is sit there in amazement, and let it all sink in. Her brain felt like it was about to explode from all the information. But she was able to control it or so she seemed. She was happy, but at the same time she was confused for reasons she didn't know herself.

He blinked at her silence and sat next to her "umm...so...is not talking a good thing...if it is you probably want to know the rest of my story..." She turned her head and just blinked until her mind could comprehend what he had said. She shook her head and said "No I'm sorry it's just...yeah I would like to know your story, but right now I'd like to just sit down for a moment and just relax if that's ok?". She moved closer to Camerain and laid her head on his chest and raped her arms around his neck. She just wanted to stay like that in his arms forever. He smiled with a small laugh "yeah..." he put a hand at her back. He was thinking of how to tell her the story...his family, mom dad and his sister...how he failed them. She felt his warm hand touch her somewhat frigid back. She looked up at him and could tell that he was thinking about something. "Your thinking about something important aren't you?" she said worried about camerain. She took her hand and rubbed the side of his face "it's ok I'm sure whatever happened its better now. And I'm here now and I'll try do what I can so you don't have to worry ok?" she said hopping that he's not thinking about anything that would make him upset in anyway. He sighed with a almost faking it smile "what was done can't be fixed...not even with a miracle..." camerain said in a soft voice. She frowned knowing that it must be painful to talk about it. "Don't tell me if it's going to make you upset. You can tell me when you think the time is right ok?" foxan said. She did what her heart told her was right, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips just to see him happy. He sighed at her and kissed her back a small smile on his face. "I want to tell you...you need to know..." he hugged her closer half smiling half not. She nodded to what he said. Looking up at him "only tell me if you aren't going to cry ok promise" foxan made him promise because she knew he might cry. She loved camerain but she didn't want to see him sad. He laughed slightly at her crying thing "I wont cry, I promise...although you mite..." he took a deep breath "I was sent to a family as, before I was considered a guardian angel, to take care of them after I grew up. Well...my family was killed...i didn't stop it... I was supposed to watch them, but had gone out for the day...i was 14...and I failed...they took me back and turned me into a guardian angel to make up for letting three people die..." he said. She just looked at him "oh god cam i'm...so sorry" she said almost starting to cry but she held it in. She leaded forward and hugged him letting his head lay on her shoulder. He nodded to her thinking about it more and more. He pulled her so they where laying down, him on his back and she was on top. She just laid there. She didn't know what to say. Was he sad, confused, what he was feeling she didn't know? The only thing she did know was that he wasn't happy. "Cam you want to lay down in the bedroom for a while you look tired?" she said which was just an excuse to do something. She didn't want to be there where she had heard nothing but death. He sighed "not really..." he smiled softly and kissed her forehead. She laid there starting to fall asleep. Knowing all this made her just want to relax for a while until they decided what to do.  
He sighed softly "where you wanna go?" She didn't move not even a muscle. She even kept her eyes shut answering back "no where I just want to stay here with you". Slightly she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

Looking into his sky blue eyes she gently kissed him. "Cam? There's a place in angelical sky valley called the Unknown forest it sounds nice I was wondering if we could go there? It's up to you" foxan asked he nodded "sure, sounds great."  
She got up knowing she really didn't want to, but still she did what she had to. Getting up she stretched a little and then got what ever she had together and packed it all into one suit case. She looked around their hotel room to make sure she had gotten everything. Then she laid back down on the couch next to Camerain "I've got everything together and I even checked to make sure that I didn't forget anything so we can go anytime your ready" foxan said laying her head on his shoulder resting a bit from getting everything together. He smiled and kissed her gently "let's go then". With that she got up to grab all the bags. She didn't want Camerain to see her struggle so she only grabbed a few. "Cam I got everything I can without falling over, but there's still some left" she said. She had her luggage, a cooler with some food, and a plastic bad with the soup and stuff like that. All that was all she could handle. He smiled and picked up the remaining bags "that's ok" he opened the door "ready?" he asked. Holding the bags "yeah" foxan said. Before leaving the hotel room completely she looked up at camerain and kissed him once more before going to the unknown forest. She wanted to leave this place being happy along with camerain. "Its probably getting annoying, but I love you and I never want to be away from you" she said wanting to get to the unknown forest fast so she can be in the person that she loves arms for as long as she can. She wanted to admit that she liked when camerain held her it made her feel safe. He nodded and smiled fallowing her out, and to the forest.


End file.
